The Blood of Carthage, Part Five
is the twenty-fifth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Christopher Golden and illustrated by Cliff Richards, Paul Lee, Brian Horton, and Chynna Clugston. Synopsis The conclusion to "Blood of Carthage" is so big, we had to add four extra pages to tell it all! The questions that have been building since issue #21 will finally be answered. Learn the secret history between the demons Vraka and Ky-Laag, and what it means to the Scooby Gang. And Buffy must deal with the aftermath of allying herself with Vraka, leading to an explosive fight in the heart of downtown Sunnydale. This issue features a special wrap around cover by Jeff Matsuda!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer #25". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved May 17, 2019. Continuity *The flashback takes place in the year 149 B.C.E. *Hiram lies on the whereabouts of the owners of the mansion, who were killed in The Blood of Carthage, Part Three. *After considering abandoning it, Buffy decides to stay in college. She won't be able to conclude her studies after she takes a semester off to take care of her mother ("Family"), and her own death will prevent her to apply for admittance on time ("As You Were"). *After using the Eye of Persia one last time, Giles will return it to the Watchers Council, as he claims in Giles: Beyond the Pale. Appearances Individuals *Scipio Armilianus *Cato *Foster *Rupert Giles *Lucy Hanover *Xander Harris *Hiram *Anya Jenkins *Ky-Laag *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Tergazzi *Vraka *Xerxes the Blind *Xiu Organizations and titles *Blood of Carthage *Dingoes Ate My Baby *Higher being *Old One *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Sunnydale Police Department *Sorcerer *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Vampire *Spirit *Troll Locations *Africa *Roman Empire **Carthage *Sunnydale, USA **Sportswear **Sunnydale Cemetery **Quarry **University of California, Sunnydale ***Stevenson Hall Weapons and objects *Eye of Persia Rituals and spells *Binding spell *Memory spell *Sleep spell Death count *Unidentified woman, killed by Ky-Laag. *Xiu, eaten by Ky-Laag. *Hiram, hearts ripped out by Vraka. Behind the scenes Production *The photo cover features promotional pictures taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. *Senator Cato is likely a reference to Cato the Elder, known for concluding his speeches with "Carthage must be destroyed", although he wasn't in office since 194 BCE and would die in the same year as the flashback. Distribution *'' '' was the 96th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 22,468 sales in September 2000 at comic specialty stores.“September 2000 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved May 17, 2019. Collections *"The Blood of Carthage" *"Omnibus: Volume 5" *"Classic 31: The Blood of Carthage" Pop culture references *Xander announces demons parodying the quote "Houston, we have a problem.", from the film Apollo 13 (1995). *As a child, Xander wore a shirt of the band Nine Inch Nails. *The binding ritual mentions the Greek gods Pan and Hecate, as well as the biblical figures of Barabbas and Satan. Gallery Cover artwork BC-25-00b.jpg|Jeff Matsuda main cover S4 054.jpg|Original picture for photo cover Giles-S4-03.jpg|Original picture for photo cover S4 070 Xander.jpg|Original picture for photo cover Quotes References nl:The Blood of Carthage, Deel Vijf Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic